Diálogos
by padfoot's
Summary: A nossa relação era construída de sons, significados (ocultos ou não), significantes e referências. Nada mais que trocas constantes de expressões.
1. Nota da autora

**Diálogos**

_Por Padfoot  
_

**Disclaimer: **O mundo de Harry Potter e as personagens **não** inventadas **NÃO** me pertencem. Utilizo apenas os espaços, nomes e algumas personalidades da trama de J. K. Rowling **sem fins lucrativos e com os merecidos créditos dados a ela** (e toda a firma que se diz responsável por Harry Potter).

**Nota da autora: **Esta fanfic é feita, como o próprio nome diz, de diálogos entre diferentes personagens a cada capítulo. O tempo também pode recuar e avançar de acordo com a minha vontade e inspiração, mas tem certa linearidade dentro de cada diálogo. E como está no resumo: cada ação pode e deve ser prevista apenas pelas palavras trocadas entre as personagens. Espero que gostem, de certa forma.


	2. Diálogos I

**Diálogos** de James Potter & Lily Evans

_Por Padfoot_

— Você aqui?

— É o que parece, não?!

— Pois eu acho que você se enganou de vagão, Potter. Aqui é o compartimento dos monitores e monitores-chefe. Será que você poderia se retirar?

— Não.

— Como?

— Eu não posso sair daqui, cara Evans, porque, veja bem, eu sou um.

— Um o quê? Desaforado?!

— Não, caríssima. Um monitor-chefe.

— OI?!

— Olá!

— Potter!

— Evans!

— Potter, você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto quando curtem com a minha cara.

—Sim, eu sei. Não é à toa que evito fazer quaisquer tipos de brincadeira com você. Não mais, pelo menos.

— Potter...

— A última vez foi suficiente, não preciso mais ouvir que te dou náuseas.

— Ora...

— Será que você poderia me fazer o favor de ceder o lugar onde estão suas pernas? Eu pretendo sentar-me.

— POTTER!

— Por favor, não grite. Estou bem ao seu lado.

— E você poderia, por obséquio, dizer-me a razão disso?

— Creio que já o fiz, senhorita.

— Por favor, não me faça perder mais tempo...

— Então pare de repetir as perguntas.

— Ouça bem, Potter, eu não estou de bom-humor...

— Diga-me uma novidade, sim?!

— POTTER!

— Eu já disse para não gritar. Meus ouvidos continuam próximos o bastante para escutar um sussurro teu.

— Frank, você poderia, pelo amor de Merlin, trocar de lugar comigo?

— Sim, Frank: você poderia?

— Como é que é, Potter?

— Como é que é o quê, Evans?

— Agora você não quer que eu me sente ao seu lado? Engraçado! No fim do semestre passado mesmo você estava...

— Em um encontro com uma garota bacana. Desculpe, Evans, mas eu não estava atrás de você.

— Oi?!

— Você trocou os anos. A última vez que eu tentei demonstrar meus sentimentos e te chamei pra sair foi no fim do quinto ano, não no sexto. Eu sei que você não percebeu, e até faz questão de frisar isto, mas eu não mais tentei fazê-la mudar de ideia a meu respeito.

— Eu... Você... Quê?!

— Ai, cansei dessa conversa... Aqui está a minha carta de Hogwarts, a qual traz o convite para me unir a vocês. Satisfeita? Agora eu posso ficar em paz?

— Ninguém aqui está te incomodando.

— Eu poderia discordar, mas isso só traria mais discussão desnecessária.

— Então, isso é sério? É mesmo uma carta autêntica?

— Sim, Jones. Com o selo e as devidas assinaturas.

— Oh, parabéns, Jamie!

— Obrigado, Hestia. É bom saber que alguém fica feliz por mim.

— Eu tenho certeza de que várias outras garotas ficaram felizes por você, Potter. Afinal, agora você tem mais uma desculpa para sair na calada da noite por aí.

— Não entendi o que quis dizer, Evans.

— Ora, mesmo?! Acredito que eu fui bem clara.

— Evans, eu gostaria que você não voltasse a fazer comentários desse tipo. Minha vida pessoal, segundo você mesma, não te diz respeito. Pelo menos não agora.

— Não agora, você diz?

— Sim, Evans. Agora.

— Ele quer dizer que não tem mais interesse em você, Lily, por isso não vê nada que possa ligá-los. Tampouco com relação a sair com outras pessoas.

— Eu entendi, Frank. Obrigada.

— Por nada.

— Bem, eu já disse a que vim. Já posso voltar ao meu vagão.

— Boa viagem, Potter.

— A você também, Evans. Eu volto quando estivermos quase chegando.

— Não se incomode.

— Não é incômodo, Evans. É dever.

— Esse é o Jamie responsável que eu conheço!

— Pois eu acho que conhecemos Potter diferentes, Jones.

— Lily!

— Tudo bem, Longbottom. E não revide, Hestia, por favor. Evans tem toda a razão. Ela realmente não conhece o James que está aqui. E eu não a culpo, Evans.

— Não disse que culpava. Aliás, acho ótimo que não me culpe pelo seu jeito de ser.

— Até mais.

— Adeus.


	3. Diálogos II

**Diálogos** dos Marauders

_Por Padfoot_

— Você não acha que pegou um pouco pesado com ela, Prongs?

— O que quer dizer, Padfoot? Não sabia que era amigo dela para ficar defendendo...

— Não estou defendendo ninguém, Prongs.

— Não é o que parece. Você acabou de...

— De te dar uma dica, seu animal!

— Padfoot...

— Não, Moony. Não venha me repreender quando quem está fazendo burrice é o Prongs.

— Eu tenho de concordar com o Padfoot, Moony.

— Obrigado, Wormtail. Como eu dizia...

— Não me importo com o que você dizia. Eu não quero mais ouvir o que vocês consideram errado sobre minha decisão de não mais perseguir a Lily...

— Ninguém disse nada sobre isso ser errado, Prongs.

— O Padfoot parece que sim, Moony. Parece que o meu próprio irmão quer que eu volte a me arrastar por aquela garota...

— Aquela garota que você insiste em fazer qualquer coisa para encontrar meios de estar sempre por perto desde o primeiro ano. Aquela garota que você não cansa de chamar pra sair e levar foras e cortadas, às vezes gritos e malcriações, desde o terceiro ano.

— WORMTAIL! VOCÊ TAMBÉM?!

— Prongs, será que você não vê que estamos todos do seu lado? Somos os seus melhores amigos, estivemos juntos desde a primeira vez que nos vimos no trem, somos aquelas pessoas que você sempre pôde e pode contar.

— Estamos preocupados. Só isso.

— Moony, Padfoot, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

— Sabe mesmo?

— Sim, Wormtail. Eu sei.

— Então, por que está com essa cara emburrada? Você estava confiante quando entrou na cabine, há dez minutos, mas foi só você sair que ficou assim.

— Esqueça, Wormtail. Prongs jamais confessará sem uma boa dose de firewhiskey ou uma jarra de quentão.

— O que quer dizer, Padfoot?

— Quero dizer, Prongs, que você só vai chorar as mágoas com uma grande ingestão de álcool no sangue. Eu lembro muito bem o que aconteceu com a minha camiseta do Queen aquela noite, lá na mansão Potter.

— Ah, até eu me lembro disso, e eu nem estava lá.

— É porque Padfoot fez questão de nos contar via coruja, Wormtail.

— Sim, Moony. Fiz questão mesmo. Eu fiquei muito chocado com todas aquelas lágrimas e fungadas em uma das minhas camisetas favoritas, oras!

— Sim, isso é muito bonito, Padfoot: preocupar-se com sua roupa e não com o seu suposto melhor amigo.

— Não seja dramático, Prongs! Só eu posso ser assim, você sabe. De qualquer forma, eu também fiquei aturdido, sem saber o que fazer, para te tirar daquela tristeza.

— A culpa não é minha. Experimente ser humilhado perante toda a escola pela garota que você gosta.

— Obrigado, mas dispenso esse tipo de coisa.

— Mais uma vez, Prongs: ninguém está contra a sua decisão de livrar-se do sentimento que você tem por Evans. Ademais, não concordamos com a forma como ela te tratou naquele dia, mas...

— Moony, não... Por favor, não comece a dar desculpas para ela...

— Não é uma mera desculpa, Prongs, e você sabe. Não se trata de especulação, mas de fatos.

— Eu concordo com o Moony, Prongs. A ruiva ficou possessa quando seu melhor amigo a chamou de...

— CHEGA!

— PRONGS!

— NÃO, PADFOOT! CHEGA! EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR NEM MAIS UMA PALAVRA SOBRE EVANS OU SNIVELLUS OU O QUINTO ANO OU O MEU AMOR POR AQUELA...

— Amor?! Prongs!

— SIM, PADFOOT! AMOR. E ME DÓI. DÓI MUITO. DÓI TANTO. E EU NÃO SEI O QUE FAZER PARA ME AFASTAR DELA...

— Tratá-la do jeito que você acabou de tratar parece uma péssima opção.

— E O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA, WORMTAIL?!

— Simplesmente a ignore. Revidar e dar seu desprezo inventado não é demonstrar que a esqueceu.

— Concordo com o Moony. Isso só mostra que você continua a se importar...

— E que continuará por um bom tempo.

— Agora acalme-se, Prongs. Escute o que eu, Wormtail e Padfoot estamos dizendo e continue a viver sua vida como se ela não fizesse parte dela.

— Afinal, ela nunca fez. Efetivamente, pelo menos.

— Padfoot!

— Tudo bem, Moony. Padfoot tem razão.

— Todos nós temos.

— Sim, Wormtail. Vou me monitorar a partir de agora.

— E nós vamos te ajudar, cara.

— Obrigado.


	4. Diálogos III

**Diálogos** de Lily Evans, Elle Warhols e Dorcas Meadowes

_Por Padfoot_

— Lily?! O que está fazendo?!

— Pensei que estivesse no vagão dos monitores...

— Shhhh!

— Quem você está espionando?

— Silêncio, gente!

— Oh!

— O quê?! Quem é, Elle?! Eu não consigo ver daqui...

— São os Marauders!

— OI?!

— Ai, caramba! SILÊNCIO!

— Ah, o Sirius está acordando!

— Entra na cabine, entra na cabine, entra na cabine!

— Ai meu Merlin!

— Okay, será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Lily, por que diabretes você estava espionando o Potter?!

— E quem disse que eu estava espionando o Potter, Dorcas?!

— E quem mais você estaria espionando?! Era o Peter?

— Sem ciúmes agora, Dorcas!

— É claro que eu não estava espionando o Pettigrew, pelo amor de Merlin!

— O que você quer dizer com isso?!

— Dorcas, não sei se você reparou, mas só você gosta dele.

— Não sou só eu, Elle. Eu sei que a Bertha Jorkins também gostava, apesar de ser dois anos mais velha. Ela continua a mandar corujas a Peter.

— Eu quis dizer que, nesta cabine, só você gosta. Mas isso não importa agora. Eu quero saber o que você estava fazendo, Lily.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem! Eu estava de olho no Potter.

— Oh!

— Lily!

— Mas só de olho!

— E podemos saber a razão disso?

— Elle, ele apareceu no vagão dos monitores com uma carta, que ele diz ser autêntica...

— Que contém o convite dele para se tornar um monitor-chefe, certo?

— Sim, e... Espera um pouco... Como você sabe disso?

— Porque eu o conheço desde que nascemos. Porque nossa família é próxima. Porque a minha mãe foi aluna do pai dele na Academia de Aurores, pouco antes de ele se aposentar. Porque o tio dele, Charlus Potter, é meu padrinho. Porque...

— TÁ BOM, ELAINE WARHOLS! EU JÁ ENTENDI.

— Para de gritar, Lily!

— É, a Dorcas tem razão: para de gritar! Você só vai despertar a atenção de Sirius. Eu tenho quase certeza de que ele me viu, antes que conseguíssemos entrar aqui.

— Sem falar que deve ter dado pra escutar você mandando a gente entrar na cabine.

— Ai, Merlin! Será, Dorcas?! Eu não quero que eles saibam que eu...

— Está apaixonada por James Potter.

— Sim, Elle, e...

— SIM?!

— Sim...

— MESMO?!

— O quê? NÃO! ELLE WARHOLS! Quer dizer, eu não quis dizer isso... Eu...

— Lily, admita, vamos. Admita. É mais fácil.

— Não importa mais, Dorcas. Ele não importa mais.

— O quê? Como assim? O James sempre foi louco por você, estou de prova disto. Quantas vezes eu não tive que intermediar corujas entre vocês enquanto estava na mansão Potter? E quantas brigas já não tivemos por causa disso, hein? O colégio inteiro sabe o quanto James é apaixonado por você. Você não lembra que até Snape...

— Não fale dele, Elle. Por favor.

— Oh, me desculpe. Eu não pretendia te trazer más recordações.

— Eu sei. Tudo bem. Não foi você quem me humilhou perante a escola inteira.

— Esqueça isso, Lily. Snape nunca foi uma veela que se cheirasse. A turminha de sonserinos com quem ele sempre andou é prova disto. Não se sinta triste por ele ter finalmente se revelado. Antes tarde do que nunca.

— É... Pode ser, Dorcas... Pode ser...

— Ai, muda de assunto, gente! Tem coisa mais importante a ser discutida! Diga-me: o que você quis dizer com o James não se importar mais com o que você sente?

— Ah... Ele deixou isso bem claro quando foi à cabine. Ele até frisou o ano passado, que me deixou em paz...

— Daí você teve tempo de sentir falta e pensar direito sobre como você o via... Essas coisas...

— Sim, sim... Mas eu não disse nada disso, claro.

— Ai, Morgana poderosa, ajude-nos nesta hora! Por que hipogrifos cabeludos você não se declarou, mulher?!

— Elle, o que você queria que eu fizesse?! Estávamos cercados de pessoas conhecidas, ele tinha aquela pose arrogante que eu sempre detestei e... Bom... Ele meio que estava me irritando com o desprezo direcionado a mim...

— Desprezo?! O Potter?! Estranho. Elle, você não tinha dito que o Sirius tinha te mandado uma carta...

— Sim, Dorcas, ele mandou! Dizia que James havia encharcado a camiseta do Queen dele, e que era para eu fazer alguma coisa a respeito, tipo conversar com a Lily para se desculpar...

— Desculpar?! Pelo o quê?!

— Lily, você foi bem indelicada naquele dia do Snape.

— Dorcas tem razão. Só porque você foi humilhada, não precisava humilhá-lo também.

— Mas eu não quis dizer aquilo. Quer dizer... Até quis, porque ele me irrita... Mas não daquela forma, tampouco naquele momento. Saiu sem querer!

— Nós sabemos disso. E foi o que respondi a Sirius, mas James não quer entender a situação. Você já o havia destratado outras vezes, aquela foi a gota da poção.

— Será que não podemos fazer nada a respeito, Elle?

— Não, Dorcas. Melhor não. Vamos desistir dessa loucura. Eu e o Potter não daríamos certo como o casal. Não é à toa que nos desencontramos tantas vezes.

— Ai, Lily... Até parece que você nunca leu A Poção Do Amor. As coisas sempre dão certo no final.

— Mas isso é um livro de romance, Dorcas. E esse tipo de livro sempre tem esse tipo de final.

— Lily, até os pais de James já passaram por isso. Até o tio dele. Charlus Potter e Dorea Potter foram destinados a se casar, como era a tradição das famílias puro-sangue da época.

— E até hoje.

— Sim, Dorcas. E até hoje. Dorea achou que jamais se interessaria pelo meu padrinho, mas parece que tudo caminhou para um final feliz, principalmente depois que Hector nasceu. As coisas erradas só aconteceram quando o irmão mais velho de meu padrinho, o pai de James, se casou com Penolope Burke e quebrou o acordo de anos com a família Black de desposar Cedrella Black. Como ela acabou se casando com Septimus Weasley, a família culpou os Potter e não mais tiveram relações.

— O pai de James parece ser velho...

— Oh, sim, Lily. Ele é bem mais velho. James foi o último milagre do casal. Parece que Cornelius Potter foi amaldiçoado por Arcturus e Lysandra Black por não ter cumprido o acordo e desgraçado a filha do meio deles, em sua visão distorcida dos fatos. Penelope Potter sofreu muito por não conseguir dar um herdeiro ao marido, até que James nasceu, em 1960. Eles tinham cerca de 67 anos...

— Nossa...

— É. Maldições da família Black são as piores. Mentira. As da família Yaxley também.

— De todas, na verdade.

— Hm... Bem... E o que eu devo fazer? Será que devo tentar uma investida?

— E você sabe investir, Lily?

— É por isso que eu disse tentar, Dorcas.

— Talvez você deva esperar.

— Elle!

— É verdade, Dorcas! Lily, espere eu ter mais informações daí conversamos sobre como você pode abordá-lo. Enquanto isso, seja boazinha com James.

— Eu sempre sou boazinha!

— Sei...

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Eu sei que muita gente assume que Charlus e Dorea Potter são os pais de James e avós de Harry, mas J. K. nunca afirmou tal coisa. Até segunda ordem da minha diva, vou continuar a colocar Charlus Potter como tio de James Potter e tio-avô de Harry. Sinta-se à vontade para criticar, mas não mudarei minha opinião até que ela se prove errada pela responsável pela saga. E como os pais de James eram idosos, eu tentei colocar Cornelius Potter (o suposto pai de Prongs, na minha versão) tão velho quanto (ou até mais, uma vez que não há a data de nascimento de Cedrella Black) os pais de Arthur Weasley, avós de Ron e Ginny.


End file.
